guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Gens Latinia
brouillon Gens Latinia thumb|260px|L'Empereur Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus. Trebellius Pollio, Aurelius Victor, dans son [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epitome_de_Caesaribus Epitome de Caesaribus], Eutropius, Paulus Orosius, Zosimus, Joannes Zonaras, et le [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dictionary_of_Greek_and_Roman_Biography_and_Mythology Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology], nous disent que l'Empereur Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus, et ses descendants, sont membres, de la gens Latinia. La gens Latinia, célèbre dans le royaume d'Étrurie dès le IIIe avant J.-C.. Le nomen Latinius implique que les ancêtres de cette gens sont des Latins vivant en Étrurie. Le nomen correspond à la mémoire d'un ancien chef commun, qui se retrouve dans le nomen gentilitium et une certaine communauté de culte''Glossarium Italicum in quo omnia vocabula continentur ex Umbricis Sabinis Oscis Volscis Etruscis caeterisque monumentis quae supersunt collecta et cum interpretationibus variorum explicantur'', Volume 2 de Corpus inscriptionum Italicarum antiquioris aevi ordine geographico digestum, Volume 2 de Ariod. Fabretti, Corpus inscriptionum Italic, Adriodans Fabretti, Éditeur Office regia, 1858.. Il serait praesumptuosus (présomptueux) de penser aux rois légendaires Latinus. Ce n'est qu'une famille mineure de la Rome antique, selon la Wikipédia anglophone, qui devient importante à l'époque impériale. Les principales familles, entre celles que l'on trouve également à Rome et en Toscane, sont les Pomponius, les Cilnius, les Caecina, les Arria, les Crispius, les Folnius, les Latinius, les Flavius, les Marcius, les Vibius... Il paraît certain qu'en Étrurie ce sont les personnes les plus distinguées qui ont commencé à porter les noms patronymiques''L'Italie, avant la domination des Romains; par m. J. Micali ... avec des notes et des éclaircissements historiques, par m. Raoul-Rochette''. Tome premier, Volume 2. 1824.. En dehors de Rome, on rencontre ce gentilice Latinius dans l'avant-pays étrusque, à Caere, à Sutrium, et à Centum Cellae, ainsi qu'un peu plus au nord''Ubique populus: peuplement et mouvements de population dans l'Afrique romaine de la chute de Carthage a la fin de la dynastie des Severes 146 a.C.-235'', Page 3, Etudes d'Antiquités africaines, Jean-Marie Lassère, Centre national de la recherche scientifique, 1977.. Ils sont alliés à des familles étrusques, elles-aussi connues''Du mariage à la solidarité politique : quelques réflexions sur le cas de Clusium hellénistique'', Actes de la table ronde des 2-4 octobre 1986 (Paris, Maison des sciences de l'homme), Françoise-Hélène Massa-Pairault, Publications de l'École française de Rome, Année 1990, Volume 129, Numéro 1, pp. 333-380.. [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Histoire_Auguste L'Historia Augusta] voit Postumus proche parent de Victorinus et sa mère, Victorine. Marcus Piavonius Victorinus ou Victorin est un officier militaire romain, devenu un temps empereur des Gaules. Victorine figure parmi les Trente Tyrans mentionnés par [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Histoire_Auguste L'Historia Augusta]. Le dernier membre de la gens Latinia est Gondedaud de Burgondie, né vers 475, noble gallo-romain du Lyonnais fils du dux LatinusSource : Vita s. Domitiani Genèse et évolution du deuxième royaume burgonde (443-534): les témoins archéologiques, Volume 2, Volume 1402 de BAR international series, Katalin Escher, Archaeopress, 2005. et de Syagria de Lyon. * * * * * * * * * * LES MEMBRES DE LA GENS . La civilisation étrusque est le nom donné aujourd'hui à la culture et à la façon de vivre d'un peuple de l'Italie antique que les Romains de l’antiquité ont appelés Etrusci, les grecs les appelaient Tyrrhenoi (tyrrhéniens) et qui s'appellent eux-mêmes Rasenna. Ayant sa propre langue, la civilisation s’est développée pendant la préhistoire avant la fondation de Rome jusqu'à son assimilation complète au sein de la République romaine. * * * * * Un Membre de la gens Latini ou Lautinia est marié avec une Umbrana, membre de la Gens Umbria ou Umbranii, à Chiusi. Umbranii indique peut-être que cette famille est d'Ombrie. Latinius cela désigne une famille de Latins installé en Étrurie. C'est aussi la mémoire d'un ancien chef commun, qui se retrouve dans le nomen gentilitium et une certaine communauté de culte''Glossarium Italicum in quo omnia vocabula continentur ex Umbricis Sabinis Oscis Volscis Etruscis caeterisque monumentis quae supersunt collecta et cum interpretationibus variorum explicantur'', Volume 2 de Corpus inscriptionum Italicarum antiquioris aevi ordine geographico digestum, Volume 2 de Ariod. Fabretti, Corpus inscriptionum Italic, Adriodans Fabretti, Éditeur Office regia, 1858.. Après la défaite de la ligue étrusque contre les Romains (IIIe avant J.-C.) l’Étrurie est progressivement romanisée Toutefois la ville étrusque de Chiusi continue à avoir ses propres lois et être administré par des familles étrusques nobles, liées l'aristocratie romaine, dont les Latinius. La famille latini descend côté maternel des Umbranii''Etrusco Museo Chiusino dai suoi possessori pubblicato'', Volume 2, Éditeur Poligrafia Fiesolana, 1832.. * * * * * Membre de la gens Latini ou Lautinia est marié avec Velsia, Velisa, Velissa, Vellinia Latinni uxor de Chiusi, d'une famille étrusque, selon Glossarium Italicum in quo omnia vocabula continentur ex Umbricis Sabinis Oscis Volscis Etruscis caeterisque monumentis quae supersunt collecta et cum interpretationibus variorum explicanturGlossarium Italicum in quo omnia vocabula continentur ex Umbricis Sabinis Oscis Volscis Etruscis caeterisque monumentis quae supersunt collecta et cum interpretationibus variorum explicantur, Volume 2 de Corpus inscriptionum Italicarum antiquioris aevi ordine geographico digestum, Volume 2 de Ariod. Fabretti, Corpus inscriptionum Italic, Adriodans Fabretti, Éditeur Office regia, 1858.ou romaine, car la double consonne n'existez pas dans la langue étrusque''Catalogue of the Etruscan Gallery of the University of Pennsylvania Museum of Archaeology and Anthropology'', Jean MacIntosh Turfa, University of Pennsylvania Press, 2011.. Velsia, mère de Aulus Latinius est la petite-fille de Atanati, de la puissante famille des Velsii''Du mariage à la solidarité politique : quelques réflexions sur le cas de Clusium hellénistique'', Actes de la table ronde des 2-4 octobre 1986 (Paris, Maison des sciences de l'homme), Françoise-Hélène Massa-Pairault, Publications de l'École française de Rome, Année 1990, Volume 129, Numéro 1, pp. 333-380.. * * * * * Aulus Latinius, Velsial natus, est connu par une urne cinéraire étrusque, datant du IIee avant J.-C.Du mariage à la solidarité politique : quelques réflexions sur le cas de Clusium hellénistique, Actes de la table ronde des 2-4 octobre 1986 (Paris, Maison des sciences de l'homme), Françoise-Hélène Massa-Pairault, Publications de l'École française de Rome, Année 1990, Volume 129, Numéro 1, pp. 333-380.. On peut lire une inscription : AV · LATINI · VELSIAL (Aulus Latinius, fils de Velsia). C'est une famille étrusque d'origine latine. A Montepulciano, nous saisissons mieux l'importance territoriale du nomen LATINI. Aulus Latinius, n'est-il pas un des partisans de Sylla que le dictateur établit sur le territoire de Chiusi ? Il bénéficie d'attributions de terres''La vie quotidienne chez les Étrusques'', Vie quotidienne, ISSN 0768-0074, Jacques Heurgon, Édition 20, Hachette, 1961.. Certaines villes d'Étrurie et d'Ombrie, qui se sont rangées du côté marianiste sont dépouillées au profit des vétérans. Les vétérans, au nombre de 120 000, reçoivent des terres en Italie, les uns sous forme de lots individuels, les autres par leur participation aux colonies militaires installées surtout en Italie centrale (Latium, Étrurie, Ombrie et Campanie). Aulus Latinius est l'ancêtre de [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latinius_Pandus Latinius Pandus] Propréteur de Mésie au début l'époque impériale. * * * * * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latinius_Pandus Latinius Pandus] est Propréteur de Mésie en 19 après J.-C., il est envoyé en Thrace avec des soldats pour obtenir la libération de Cotys qui est détenu par Rhescuporis. Selon Tacite, Rhescuporis, hésitant entre la peur et la rage, préfère être accusé d'un crime accompli plutôt que d'une tentative de crime. Il fait assassiner Cotys. Tibère cependant ne change rien à la politique dont il est satisfait. Pandus, que Rhescuporis accuse de lui être hostile, étant mort, l'Empereur met à sa place Pomponius Flaccus, homme éprouvé par de longs services, et qui est lié d'une étroite amitié avec Rhescuporis. Il est par cela même, en mesure de le tromper plus facilement; c'est là surtout ce qui lui fait donner le gouvernement de la Mésie Oeuvres complètes de Tacite, Volume 1, Cornelius Tacitus, Charles Louandre, Éditeur Charpentier, 1845.. * * * * * Quintus Lucanius Proculus Latinus est peut être le frère de [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latinius_Pandus Latinius Pandus]. Il est Propréteur de Crète et Cyrène sous Auguste (27 avant J.-C. - 14)The Annals of Tacitus: Books 5–6, Volume 55 de Cambridge Classical Texts and Commentaries, Tacitus, A. J. Woodman, Cambridge University Press, 2016., plus précisément de 12 avant J.-C. à 9 avant J.-C.Herod the Great and Jesus: Chronological, Historical and Archaeological Evidence, Gerard Gertoux, Lulu.com, 2015.. Sur le flanc oriental d'une colline de Cyrène donnant sur l'ancienne acropole grecque est construit le théâtre. Quintus Lucanius Proculus Latinus fait restaurer les remparts de l'Acropole de Cyrène en après 12 avant J.-C., comme le montre l'inscription de la porte (G. Oliverio). Les fastes retrouvés sur le forum montrent que Quintus Lucanius Proculus Latinus est praetor aerari en 19 ap. J.-C, année où M. Iunius Silanus Torquatus et L. Norbanus Balbus sont consuls éponymes. C'est le Κοίντος Λονκανιος qui figure sur une inscription de Cyrène, le proconsul de la province de Crète et Cyrénaïque sous Auguste''L'aerarium saturni et l'aerarium militare. Administration et prosopographie sénatoriale'', Mireille Corbier, Publications de l'École française de Rome, Année 1974, Volume 24.. Quintus Lucanius Proculus Latinus est peut être le père de Quintus Lucanius Latinus. La vraisemblance chronologique permet cette hypothèse''L'aerarium saturni et l'aerarium militare. Administration et prosopographie sénatoriale'', Mireille Corbier, Publications de l'École française de Rome, Année 1974, Volume 24.. Un personnage des Annales que Tacite appelle Latinius Latiaris s'identifie sans doute au L. Lucanius Latiaris dont le nom se lit sur une tuile romaine. Sénateur de rang prétorien dans les années 27/28 ap. J.-C, cet individu doit être un frère cadet de Quintus Lucanius LatinusL'aerarium saturni et l'aerarium militare. Administration et prosopographie sénatoriale, Mireille Corbier, Publications de l'École française de Rome, Année 1974, Volume 24.. * * * * * Latinius Latiaris, Sénateur Romain, se ligue, vers l'an de Jésus-Christ 27, avec trois autres Sénateurs pour perdre Titius Sabinus, illustre chevalier Romain, qui, autrefois attaché à Germanicus (15 avant J.-C. - 19 ap. J.-C., continue d'être dévoué à Agrippine et leurs enfants. Ils conviennent entre eux que Latinius Latiaris, qui connaît Titius Sabinus, tramera la perfidie ; que les autres feront en sorte d'être témoins, et que lorsqu'ils auront acquis des preuves, ils entameront de concert l'accusation. Latinius Latiaris, ayant donc joint Titius Sabinus, s'entretient d'abord avec lui de choses sans intérêt ; ensuite, il le loue de ce qu'il n'imite pas l'infidélité de tant d'autres, qui, amis d'une maison florissante, l'ont abandonnée ; depuis qu'elle est dans la disgrâce. En même temps, il parle honorablement de Germanicus. Il témoigne s'intéresser au triste fort d'Agrippine. A ces discours, Titius Sabinus ne peut retenir ses larmes; car, l'effet naturel de l'infortune est d'attendrir les courages. Le traître mêle ses plaintes à celles de Titius Sabinus, et devenu plus hardi, il tombe sur Séjan (20 avant J.-C. - 31 ap. J.-C.], il attaque sa cruauté son orgueil, ses espérances audacieuses et criminelles. Il n'épargne pas même Tibère. Ces entretiens, répétés plusieurs fois, lient entre eux l'apparence d'une amitié étroite, fondée sur des confidences qui paraissent délicates et hasardeuses. Et déjà Titius Sabinus est le premier à venir chercher Latinius Latiaris, il lui rend de fréquentes visites, il va décharger ses douleurs dans le sein de celui qu'il regarde comme son plus fidèle ami. Alors, les quatre fourbes délibèrent entre eux sur les moyens de pouvoir entendre tous une pareille conversation, car il faut conserver au lieu où elle se passe un air de solitude ; et s'ils se placent derrière la porte, ils appréhendent d'être aperçus, d'être décelés par un bruit, ou par un soupçon dans l'esprit de Titius Sabinus. Ils s'avisent de s'embusquer entre le toit de la maison de Latinius Latiaris et le lambris. Là les trois Sénateurs se tiennent tapis dans un réduit aussi honteux, que la fraude est détestable Ils approchent leur oreille des trous et des fentes du plancher''Dictionnaire pour l'intelligence des auteurs classiques, grecs et latins: tant sacrés que profanes, contenant la géographie, l'histoire, la fable, et les antiquités..., Volume 24, François Sabbathier, Éditeur Seneuze, 1777.. Cependant, Latinius Latiaris ayant trouvé Titius Sabinus dans la rue, l’emmène chez lui dans sa chambre, comme ayant à lui dire des nouvelles; et près avoir rappelé les maux passés, il accumule ceux que l'on craint actuellement, les terreurs et les alarmes, trop réelles et trop multipliées, dont ils sont environnés. Titius Sabinus pour suit la matière, et la traite avec encore plus d'étendue et les réflexions ne tarissent point. Aussitôt l’accusation est intentée, et les auteurs de la trahison écrivent à l'Empereur, pour lui exposer tout le détail de la fraude qu'ils ont tramée, et leur propre infamie. Tibère, en tyran endurci, n'est frappé d'aucune des considérations qui peuvent retenir, ou au moins différer sa vengeance. Titius Sabinus, est arrêté, le 1er janvier 28, accusé de complot contre Tibère, condamné à mort et exécuté. Ses accusateurs sont sans doute récompensés, suivant l’usage et la loi''Dictionnaire pour l'intelligence des auteurs classiques, grecs et latins: tant sacrés que profanes, contenant la géographie, l'histoire, la fable, et les antiquités..., Volume 24, François Sabbathier, Éditeur Seneuze, 1777.. Mais, par la fuite, ils portent la peine de leur indigne trahison. Caligula fait justice de trois d'entre eux. Latinius Latiaris est puni, l'an de Jésus-Christ 32, par l'autorité de Tibère lui-même. Car, ce Prince protège contre le Sénat et contre tout autre ceux qui lui ont prêté leur ministère pour le crime. Mais souvent, il se lasse d'eux au bout d'un temps, et lorsqu'il s'en présente de nouveaux, il sacrifie les anciens qui lui deviennent une charge''Dictionnaire pour l'intelligence des auteurs classiques, grecs et latins: tant sacrés que profanes, contenant la géographie, l'histoire, la fable, et les antiquités..., Volume 24, François Sabbathier, Éditeur Seneuze, 1777.. * * * * * Quintus Lucanius Latinus est préteur du trésor''L'aerarium saturni et l'aerarium militare. Administration et prosopographie sénatoriale, Mireille Corbier, Publications de l'École française de Rome, Année 1974, Volume 24.. Les fastes retrouvés sur le forum montrent que Q. Lucanius Latinus est praetor aerari en 19 ap. J.-C, année où M. Iunius Silanus Torquatus et L. Norbanus Balbus sont consuls éponymes. Ce sénateur n'est pas connu par ailleurs. Il n'est plus possible de l'identifier au Κοίντος Λονκανιος qui figure sur une inscription de Cyrène ; ce personnage est certainement Quintus Lucanius Proculus Latinus, proconsul de la province de Crète et Cyrénaïque sous Auguste. Un personnage des Annales que Tacite appelle tantôt Lucanius Latiaris, tantôt Latinius Latiaris s'identifie sans doute au Latinius Latiaris dont le nom se lit sur une tuile romaine. Sénateur de rang prétorien dans les années 27-28 ap. J.-C, cet individu est peut être un frère cadet du préteur du trésor. * * * * * Lucius Latinius est peut-être l'arrière-petit-fils de Quintus Lucanius Latinus. C'est le père de Lucius Latinius Macer. Il vit à Vérone, ville liée à la tribu Publilia''Die Römer in Nordrhein-Westfalen'', Heinz Günter Horn, Tilmann Bechert, éditeur K. Theiss, 1987.. * * * * * Lucius Latinius Macer est né vers 80, à Vérone, ville liée à la tribu Publilia''Die Römer in Nordrhein-Westfalen'', Heinz Günter Horn, Tilmann Bechert, éditeur K. Theiss, 1987.Centuriones ad Rhenum, Volume 6 de Gallia romana : publications du Centre Albert Grenier, ISSN 1248-668X, Olivier Richier, Éditeur De Boccard, 2004.. Il est décédé en Germania Inferior (Noviomagus Batavorum ?), à une date incertaine (milieu du IIe siècle). Macer est un surnom qui correspond à le maigre. Lucius Latinius Macer est un membre de la gens Latinia. La Legio IX Hispana reconstruit en pierre le Castra des légionnaires à Eboracum (York) en 108. Un détachement de cette légion est présent dès 103 dans la forteresse de la légion sur le Rhin inférieur à Noviomagus Batavorum (Nijmegen, Pays-Bas). Lucius Latinius Macer est [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primus_pilus Primus pilus] de la Légion IX Hispana, [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Praefectus_castrorum Praefectus castrorum]. C'est un officier dit senior. Comme il a un rhumatisme articulaire du à l'air froid et humide du camp militaire de Eboracum (York), il se soigne aux thermes romains de Aquae Granni (Aachen)Aachen: Geschichte einer Stadt, Michael Römling, Tertulla-Verlag, 2007.. Quand il est guéri il fait construire un autel à Apollon-Grannus, à Porcetum, l'ancien romain Vicus Burtscheid (de nos jours quartier d'Aachen). Il semble que la Legio IX Hispana disparaissent quelque part dans la période 130-197. Mais il n'est en rien certain qu'un membre de la gens Latinia soit parmi les disparus. Et puis, Lucius Latinius Macer est peut-être mort à cette époque, mais pas sa descendance. Lucius Latinius Macer est très certainement l'arrière-grand-père de l'empereur Postumus. * * * * * Lucius Latinius Macer, fils de Lucius, est natif de Vérone, ville liée à la tribu Publilia''Die Römer in Nordrhein-Westfalen'', Heinz Günter Horn, Tilmann Bechert, éditeur K. Theiss, 1987.Centuriones ad Rhenum, Volume 6 de Gallia romana : publications du Centre Albert Grenier, ISSN 1248-668X, Olivier Richier, Éditeur De Boccard, 2004.. Lucius Latinius L. f. Macer est [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primus_pilus Primus pilus], centurion le plus gradé qui commande la première cohorte de la Legio IX Hispana et son [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Praefectus_castrorum Praefectus castrorum], Préfet de camp, le 3e officier le plus haut gradé après le légat (legatus legionis) et le tribun vétéran (tribunus laticlavus). Il est chargé de veiller sur l'équipement de l'armée et les travaux de construction mais il prend le commandement de la Legio IX Hispana quand ses supérieurs sont absents. Plusieurs inscriptions attestent que la Legio IX Hispana est présente sur le site de la forteresse légionnaire sur le Bas Rhin de Noviomagus Batavorum (Nimègue). Ceux-ci comprennent des tuiles gravées (date 104 - 20), un pendentif en bronze avec LEG HISP IX inscrit au verso. En outre, un autel à Apollo Grannus, datant de cette période, est retrouvé à proximité Aquae Granni (Aachen), érigé en accomplissement d'un vœu, par Lucius Latinius Macer. Cette pierre consacrée par Lucius Macer montre que, même alors, la guérison par l'eau à Aachen est estimée et utilisée. C'est un lieu de guérison pour les légionnaires''Leisure, Pleasure and Healing: Spa Culture and Medicine in Ancient Eastern Mediterranean'', Supplements to the Journal for the Study of Judaism, Estee Dvorjetski, BRILL, 2007.. Les historiens ne savent pas si l'ensemble de la Legio IX Hispana est à Nimègue ou tout simplement un détachement. La preuve de la présence d'officiers supérieurs tels que Macer convainc plusieurs chercheurs que la Neuvième Légion dans son ensemble y est entre 121 et 130. On trouve aussi des troupes auxiliaires britanniques''History of The Roman Legions: History of Rome'', Art and History, Several Authors, Self-Publish, 2015.. * * * * * thumb|260px|L'empereur Postumus. * * * * * * * * * * Latinus (ou Latinius ) Pacatus Drepanius, un panégyriste de la fin du IVe siècle. * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Civilisation étrusque Catégorie:Étrusques Catégorie:Tribu romaine Catégorie:Gens romaine Catégorie:Famille de la Rome antique Catégorie:Histoire de la Rome antique Catégorie:Crise du troisième siècle Catégorie:Gaule Catégorie:Usurpateur romain Catégorie:Trente Tyrans Catégorie:Monde gallo-romain Catégorie:Personnalité politique gauloise assassinée Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud